Kennen/Strategy
Skill usage * can be used to detect enemies hiding in the brush, as a sound effect will play if it impacts a target. * is very effective for harassment. Taking more than one point in it early game allows you to harass the enemy really hard while not being in range to take damage. *Getting one level of and then maxing allows Kennen to maintain 2 stacks on enemy champions, as well as effectively harassing them. *Using after players have 2 stacks of is an easy way to stun. *If a marked enemy is out of range of , they can still be hit by it if it is used on a closer marked enemy. This can be used with to mark minions and enemy champions that are too far away. * is a great farmer if you use combined with . *Using to dodge skillshots and run away is a good idea. * can be used to initiate fights with its energy return component, allowing him to use other abilities afterward. *While in form, cannot perform normal attacks, but can use all of his abilities. * can be coupled with the summoner spell to move at very high speeds, with 's stun this is excellent for chasing. ** can be used to get back to lane quicker. *After a team fight has initiated, use to apply marks to as many enemies as possible, followed by and . This combo adds two marks initially, followed by one mark for the stun, and then adds an additional two marks, leaving any runners ready to be stunned with . Alternatively, saving energy and waiting for a second Electrical Surge will result in a second AoE stun. *A good skill sequence to harass an enemy or to scare them off is , , and (if possible). The reason why this combo can scare enemy's is because it can stun or get ready to stun. *Kennen is a champion who relies heavily on combos. Some simple combos are: + + (passive) + - this combo works extremely well from levels 3-5 (ie before is learned). At level 2, Kennen can do a + (passive) + combo to result in a highly damaging stun and a few auto attacks during the stun. *Once reaching level 6, Kennen gains the ability to stun an opponent twice using a + + (passive) + + combo. **For this combo, wait the longest time possible between the (passive) (which completes the 1st stun) and your (which completes the second stun) to regenerate Energy, land free auto attacks, and position yourself behind the enemy. *The key to playing Kennen well is learning how to chain his combos together to be able to land free damage on the enemy while keeping them in a disadvantageous position. *A good way to build Kennen is a balanced build, which will spread the damage out more efficiently with mark of storm. With all three skills at rank 2, Kennen becomes a powerful enemy. * is amazing for turning team fights around. It is key that his R is used as much as possible against multiple opponents, but only at the right time. *Kennen tends to be an initiator or to follow immediately behind an initiator thanks to . Using wisely in a team fight, in conjunction with and , nearly guarantees a viable amount of energy gained from because Kennen's cooldowns tend to end more quickly than Kennen's energy regenerates. Build usage * and are effective items on . If is played as a caster, is useful for increasing the amount of damage he does, especially since his can be used every 4 seconds at rank 5. * can be very good with his , since you can get very fast to any opponent and slow him this way, and once slowed your target can be comboed easily. *As is not a channeled ability you can use it in conjunction with for a powerful combo. *Giving or is good for the passive effect of his as it gives him some AP to deal more damage with spells. *Spell vamp items, specifically and its component , are extremely effective on Kennen during the laning phase, as Kennen can last hit with Thundering Shuriken to regenerate health. Because he uses energy and not mana, any amount of spell vamp grants him free sustain, which is extremely advantageous in the laning phase when fighting opponents who have no way to sustain or lack the mana pool/mana regeneration to consistently sustain themselves. *It's recommended to build AP along with defensive items as Kennen's full combo requires getting close to enemy champions and therefore survivalbility will be a must during teamfights. Recommended builds Countering * When you have two stacks of , move away from until the debuff wears off to avoid his stun. * Moving erratically or taking cover behind minion can hinder you from getting hit by his . * Do not overextend when chasing him as also boosts his armor and magic resistance. * mostly deals magic damage. Investing in magic resistance items will reduce his damage output. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmYVifYPFsY Category:Champion strategies